The Journal
by PheobeHall456
Summary: Basically, It is about Harry getting his Dad's journal. It has a little language, violence and a lot of laughing from Ron and, hopefully, you! This is my first try at a fanfic, so it may be bad, but it will get better. I am just a little nervous!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter woke up with a bang. WHAM! Something hard hit him on the back of the head. "Ron! That could have broken! If you broke Harry's present, you will pay!" came a girls' voice from outside Harry's bunk. Harry sat up, snatched his glasses and pulled back the curtains of the bunk. A few moments after his eyes got adjusted to the light, Harry walked directly to the pile of presents scattered around his trunk, on which his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were sitting, eating Chocolate frogs and Every Flavor Beans. "Merry Christmas, Harry!" Hermione said. "Merry Christmas, guys." Harry said as he sat down, grabbed a present, and started tearing the wrapping off. He was almost done. He had 2 more presents. "Thanks Hermione!" She had gotten him a broom navigation set for his broom, along with portable hot chocolate maker and cup holder. Harry reached for the last present. I looked like a book. "Hermione, you didn't get me ANOTHER one of those diarys, did you?" "No, that was the on...Wait! It wasnt a diary, it was a homework helper, and what was wrong with it?" she asked. "Well," Ron said. "It was nice, but it would be a lot nicer if it didn't TALK!" "What's that, Harry?" Hermione asked. " It's from Dumbledore. It says, 'Harry,in the midst of everything being voldemot this and voldemort that, I though this would help you remember who you are andwhereyou came from.Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore P.S. Thanks for the socks. They're 'sweet'.' Ron felloff of the trunk with a loud thud, laughing."What is it, Harry?" Hermioneyelled over the laughter. "It looks like some kind of book."he said asRon clabbered back on the trunk, still chuckling merrily. "Lets hope it's not a book called 'Sex Ed.' HA! SWEET!" Ron fell again. "EW! Ron! i mean, EW!" hermione said. "It's not." said Harry, the book open on his lap. "It's my dad's journal. This is his handwriting. This belonged to him." Hermione gasped. "Your dad? That can't be...you haven't seen your dad's handwriting before, though." "Yes I have." Harry said. "In Snape's penensivewhen he was taking his OWLS." "Well, let's read." Ron said as he and Hermione sat beside Harry to start to read. "Oh, Harry, one question. Why did you get him SOCKS?" Cliffhanger


	2. Chapter 2

' "Let's go" Padfoot said. I heard a little glee in his voice, so I stepped on his foot to keep him from laughing.'(Hey, that's what we will do if Ron throws ANOTHER giggle fit!) I grabbed my invisibility cloak, threw it over both of us, and we walked sideways out of the portrait hole. We went up several flights of stars, took a couple of lefts and rights until we came to a long corridor. We stopped in front of a door. On the door, it said 'Teachers Only'. Padfoot took one end of the string he was holding and gave it to me. I tied my end to the nail sticking out just two inches off of the floor and scrambled over by Padfoot and covered him up again. We only had to wait about ten long, boring minutes before Professor Widdlesy opened the door holding a full mug of coffie. Padfoot and I held the invisible string taught. Professor Widdlesy took one step, tripped into the hall way, and fell on top of his coffie cup, which had shattered. He turned and looked at the door way. He got up, with a terrible stain on the front of his robes, and started snatching at the air. We dropped the string. When he was apparentlly satisfied, he ran, with a terrible shreak, dowm the hall. His robes barely whipped around the corner when Padfoot and I burst out laughing.

"That was soooo funny!" I said.

"Did you see the look on his face?" said Padfoot, immitatingWiddlesy's expression. I burst out laughing.

"We should go. Moony should be getting up right now." He said.

We ran to the portrait hole, which we had left open a crack, and jumped onto the couches and pretended to be reading right when Moony came down.

"Can you two loons really read upside down?" Moony asked.

"No, we, er, went to sleep and the books were upside down when we woke up and, er, we were just trying to find our pages." I stammered.

"Well, at least lick back that cowlick because here comes Lily." Moony said, stepping aside.

Coming down the, no, running down the stairs was the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my life. Lily Evans. She flung her self straight into my arms. Then she gave me one of those kisses that leave your mouth feeling all tingly. "That should last you until after breakfast." She said. Then she turned and walked out of the portrait hole.

I sat there, letting my brain catch up, when Moony said, "Wow, that was hot."

* * *

**_A/N: Well, I hope you liked this. Yes, all of my chapters will be kinda short, because I never have much time to write. And to get the socks joke, you would have had to watch this video on the internet. As soon as I find out where it is, I will post it on my Homepage. But for now, go to This is probablly the funnyest site. And, sadly, no, LilyXJames, I have not seen the 4th movie yet, but that's because I have been working on an extra credit project for math. And, Jady Jade, The socks were pink Happy Bunny socks that said, "Face it, your other socks suck" And The more reviews I get, The more chapters you will get. Win-win. I hope you all enjoyed this. Happy happy joy joy! I will spin out another chapter sometime after Thanksgiving. Gobble gobble!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Isat up inmy bed when I heard the light taps coming from the door.

"OUCH!"I hitmy head on the bottom of the bed above me.

"SHHHH!" came from all around the room.

I slipped on a shirt and hurried to answer it.

"Lily!"I wispered as I closed the door behind me.

"James. I wanted to talk to you." I followed her down to the common room and sat in front of the fire coals. I cast a spell to start the fire again. It was chilly.

"James," I could hear the worry in her voice. "I have to tell you...it's about Severus..."

"Snape? Oh, bloody hell, is that what you dragged me out of bed for? SNAPE? And I was having a bloody good dream at that...you were all naked..."

"James. Stop. This is serious. He said he'd kill you if he couldn't have me. He said he'd kill me and make you watch, and then kill you, and then himself. Three deaths. One night. I don't want to do this...but I don't want you dead even more..."

"Are you breaking up with me?" I asked. "Are you bloody breaking up with me because Snape SAYS he is going to kill us? When was the last time he EVER told the truth?"

"I DON'T WANT YOU DEAD!" Lily screamed, standing up. I stood up as she started to cry. "I don't want to lose you again."

"You never did, Lily. And you won't" I said, wrapping my arms around her.

" I did lose you. In my dreams, I come in here and I find you dead. I don't want that to be real." She sobbed into my shirt. I could feel her tears making a wet spot on my shouldr. Now everyone is going to think I drooled all over myself.

"Lil, I'm not going to die. I'm a man. I'll fight for you. I love you. I'll fight for you. I'll die for oyu if I have to, but we both know I'm not going to die if it's SNAPE I have to face."

"No, James. Only you think that." She said, backing away from me. "If you think that I will be cheering you on only to watch you die, you're sadly mistaken. I am NOT going to watch you die. Not if I can stop it." She went up to the girls dormatory, leaving me alone with the fire. One burning right in front of me, the other, in my heart.

**A/N I'm sorry I haven't updated in almost a year...I've been super-busy. Now that it's summer, I can focus on something other than school. If you have any ideas of where I could go with this story, let me know! CoMmEnTs MaKe Me HaPpY!**


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't go back to bed that night. I kept on thinking about Lily. I couldn't lose her. I don't think I'll survive it. If Snape killed her…

I couldn't even think about it. I had to find a way to stop Snape. I just didn't know how…

"James!" A voice came from behind me. "You haven't been up the whole night have you?"

Padfoot jumped on the couch beside me, putting his feet up on the table in front of him.

"Snape is going to kill Lily." I said. I was more saying it to myself than to Padfoot. I wanted to make sure that I was still alive.

"WHAT!" I swear Padfoot almost fell off the couch. "THAT BLOODY…" **At this point in the journal, Padfoot calls Snape various curse words. When we pick up the story again, everything is just as it was before Padfoot started cursing, except the surprised look on James' face**. "Whew! I've been wanting to get that out of my system."

I was startled at Padfoot's outburst. I felt the same way about the bloody baboon, but Padfoot just went all-out.

"So, what? When has SNAPE ever followed through on any of his threats? Who told you? How do you know it's true?"

"Well, Lily told me. And Snape did follow through on that time when he said he'd put a vibrating curse on out underwear. That was one of his mistakes. Too bad I grew out of those…anyways; I don't know what I'm going to do. I do know that you and I are going to follow Lily around, while Moony and Wormtail stalk Snape. We can only hope we can stop it before it starts."

"What about me and Wormtail?" Moony came into the common room, followed by Wormtail. "Stalking out Snape? What, are we going to make him fall into a vat of chocolate pudding again or something?"

"No, you bloody cow. Snape says he's going to kill Lily." Padfoot said.

"Correction: Snape says he's going to kill Lily while making me watch, kill me, and then kill himself." I said.

"Oh. Well, the killing himself part I would actually want to see." Moony said.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY, LUPIN!" I said, and in my rage I stood up, knocking over the table. "Goddamnit, he's talking about killing Lily! Do you think I can just let him do this?"

"Whoa, James. Whoa. Calm down." Padfoot said.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! HE COULD HAVE HER RIGHT NOW!"

"No, he can't." A voice came from the stairway, "Sit down, James. I'm fine. I'm right here." Lily walked toward me.

I grabbed her hand. "Lil, I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"Then just let me go." Lily said, the tears in her eyes making the emerald green brighter. "Please, James."

"You make it seem so easy, Lily. I can't just 'let you go'. If I let you go, I won't be able to live with myself. I'm not going to let Snape get to me. I'm going to protect you, Lily."

"Then you'll die trying!" Lily said, taking her hand out of mine and storming for the portrait hole. She opened it and turned to me. "You can't protect me all the time. Even if you do, he will find a way." She turned and left.

I took a few minutes to gather my thoughts. Then I turned to Moony and Padfoot.

"Go after her, but don't let her see you, whatever you do. Don't let Snape come within ten feet of her." They nodded and left.

"What am I supposed to do?" Wormtail asked.

"You and I are going to stalk out Snape."

**A/N: I'm sorry it has taken me a long time to write this chapter. I've been working on some other pieces. I have a site now. My pen name is Phoebe Hall.Go to fictionpress and read my three stories. I also have one poem on there. It's really cool, so check it out! I will be putting a new story on here soon, so keep checking here! It will also be Harry Potter, but me and a few of my friends will be sucked into Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. It's gonna be good! Please comment!**


End file.
